everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Wind
Summary: Fuujin hosts a family reunion for the Japanese gods and Mythos. (We open up on a shrine, which five people are in: two girls and three boys. The older girl is doing the younger girl's hair, one of the boys is picking at a scab on his arm, and the oldest is giving another boy a talk. This boy is Takumi.) Mottomo Kaze: Now then. Keep your chin up, make eye contact, don't speak unless spoken to, and know. Your. Place. (Takumi bitterly nods, looking extremely unhappy. His brother Reijī pauses picking at the scab to sigh.) Reijī Kaze: I don't know why you're doing this, Niisan. He's a lost cause. Mottomo Kaze: *shrugs* Well, at the very least we have a good scapegoat. If anything goes wrong during this reunion, there's someone to blame. Baniti Kaze: I suppose there's that. *she finishes doing her sister's hair* There. You like it? (Ichiban looks at herself in a mirror and smiles.) Ichiban Kaze: It's nice, Neesan. Thank you. Mottomo Kaze: Right then! We're good to go! (Cut to a mountain, at the peak of which is a large house. Ichiban is bounding up the steps to it.) Ichiban Kaze: I can't believe it! I’m going to see my cousins again! Eeeeee! Last time we had a reunion I was- Reijī Kaze: Only 5,000 years old, we know. My Izanagi, could you just shut up? Ichiban Kaze: Why? I'm excited! (She grins, showing a missing tooth.) Takumi Kaze: ...how'd you lose your tooth? (The rest of his siblings, sans Ichiban, glare at him.) Ichiban Kaze: Oh, I went skateboarding yesterday, and there was...kind of an accident. I'm good now! Baniti Kaze: *sigh* Ichiban, if you want to be a priestess, you must give up things such as skateboarding. Do you understand? (Ichiban sort of deflates. Her smile disappears.) Ichiban Kaze: Yeah...I know... Baniti Kaze: Good. (Mottomo rings the doorbell. There's a beat, then the door opens to reveal a man with pale skin and green hair. His children bow.) All Children: Konnichiwa, Otosama! (Their father, Fuujin, smiles.) Fuujin: Ah! So nice to see my children again. Mottomo, Baniti, Reijī, Ichiban... (His looks at Takumi, and his eyes harden.) Fuujin: Takumi...please, all of you, come in. I prepared some rice. (Cut to the dinner table. Everyone is eating bowls of rice.) Fuujin: So what have you been doing as of late? Mottomo Kaze: I have continued my training as a samurai. Reijī is supposed to train as well, but all he does is flirt with the geisha. Reijī Kaze: Can you blame me, bro? The geisha are hot. Baniti Kaze: I, too, have been training Ichiban in the ways of the priestess. She makes mistakes, but she is learning. Ichiban Kaze: Yeah! It's fun! But cleaning the temples is a bit... (Takumi is staring at his bowl.) Fuujin: And you? (Startled, he looks up to see his siblings and father staring at him.) Takumi Kaze: I-I've...um... Mottomo Kaze: He does nothing with his life as always, Father. Fuujin: I see. Such a shame. Ichiban Kaze: Oooooh, can't wait for them to get here! This is gonna be so much fun! I haven't seen my cousins and aunts and uncles since forever! Baniti Kaze: Ichiban! Calm yourself! Ichiban Kaze: Okay, okayokayokayokay. (Fuujin gets up and heads to the kitchen.) Fuujin: Takumi, come here. (Takumi gets up from his chair and walks into the kitchen. He sees several ingredients laid out on the table.) Takumi Kaze: What is it? Fuujin: Your family will be arriving in thirty minutes. I expect at least five dishes prepared by then. (Takumi's jaw drops.) Takumi Kaze: Th-that's impossible! Fuujin: *crossly* I did not ask, Takumi. Get started. (He leaves the kitchen, closing the door behind him. Takumi stares at the ingredients.) Takumi Kaze: ...well...better get started. (Cut to thirty minutes later. The doorbell rings, and Ichiban leaps from her seat.) Ichiban Kaze: I'll get it! I'll get it! (She bounds to the door, Baniti shouting that that isn't what a proper priestess does after her. Ichiban ignores her older sister, though. She opens the door to find a tall woman with long black hair with an elaborate crown, a red and gold kimono and several gold halos around her, Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun.) Ichiban Kaze: Konnichiwa! I'm Kaze Ichiban! Remember me? I was 5,000 years old when we last saw each other! Amaterasu: ...I suppose I do. You wouldn't've happened to have invited one Hanabi Senju, would you? Ichiban Kaze: Er...yeah. Actually, she was on the list! Along with some girl called Yoruko. Amaterasu: Then I must speak to this Yoruko. Explain to her who is truly right in this world. Ichiban Kaze: I don't get that, but... well, Niisan is making food! You want to come in and eat? (Amaterasu enters and takes a seat at the table. Not a moment too soon, the doorbell rings again, and Ichiban goes to answer it.) (Soon more gods begin arriving and they are shown mingling and enjoying themselves. A portal opens and Hanabi steps out of it along with her husband and daughter. Another portal opens and the Namikaze-Raakshas family arrives. Then the Nile family and last is Shinigami and her daughter. They are all in their formal kimonos.) Amaterasu: 'Hanabi... '''Hanabi Senju: '''Mother... '''Amaterasu: '''So this is your husband and daughter. '(Noche and Yoruko quickly bow as a form of respect.) Noche Severo: 'Amaterasu-sama, my name is Noche Severo-Senju. I've been married to Hanabi for 15 years. '''Yoruko Senju: '''It is a pleasure to finally meet you Obaa-sama. '(Amaterasu eyes her granddaughter carefully. ''She really does look like Hanabi. ''She thought.) Amaterasu: 'Yoruko, Hanabi, I need to speak with you both. '(The goddess leads them away to a private room.) Hanabi Senju: 'What is it? '''Amaterasu: '''I need to show Yoruko who is really wrong in this matter. '''Hanabi Senju: '''Are you still going on about this? I chose my path in life and I want my daughter to do the same as well even if she has to inherit the clan, she will still have her freedom. '''Amaterasu: '''You abandoned your destiny, your rightful place. '''Hanabi Senju: '''It was never my place to begin with. '''Amaterasu: '''You were wrong to abandon it! '''Yoruko Senju: '''No! Obaa-sama, my mother told me everything. You took everything from her so what do you want with me? '''Amaterasu: '''To show you that it was foolish of your mother to leave everything behind. '''Hanabi Senju: '''Then was it wrong for you to treat me that way, to take me from the only home I've ever known and to leave my father? '(Amaterasu was taken aback by her daughter's words. She sighs, there really is no changing her mind.) Amaterasu: 'Very well then. But I want you to promise me this. I want amend our relationship no matter how broken it is. '''Hanabi Senju: '''I want to amend it too. But I don't know, so what is it? '''Amaterasu: '''To visit me every once in a while. As long as you found your happiness and can find it in your heart not to hate me, it would be more than enough. '''Hanabi Senju: '''Alright. I hope we can make this better. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I look forward to visiting you Obaa-sama. '(Yoruko and Hanabi suddenly hug Amaterasu, whom smiles happily and hugs them back. Noche smiles from a distance knowing that the relationship between his family is slowly beginning to be healed.) (Meanwhile, Shinigami is speaking with Mottomo.) Shinigami Mikoto: So you're Takumi's older brother? Mottomo Kaze: *smiles* Ah, indeed. He seems to have told you of me. Shinigami Mikoto: Well, yeah. We went to school together. Hey...where is Takumi? Mottomo Kaze: My younger brother volunteered to cook the meals. He has asked no one disturb him. Shinigami Mikoto: Ah, I see. (Mottomo observes Shinigami.) Mottomo Kaze: ...you know, you are quite beautiful... Setsuna Mikoto: 'Are you hitting on my mom bub? As the High Priestess of the Mitama temple she took a vow of celibacy. And I did too. '''Mottoma Kaze: '''Well I didn't expect the daughter of Izanami being this pretty and with feisty little kid. I'm confused here how did you- '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I'm adopted. She's the best mom in the world. '(Baniti overhears and walks up to them.) Baniti Kaze: I apologize, but a priestess cannot be...feisty. It is not the custom. Am I right, Ichiban? (Ichiban looks up from her food, startled, and nods quickly.) Setsuna Mikoto; 'I'm still in training. but I will take over the mantle when I'm old enough. '''Baniti Kaze: '''So what are your clubs at school? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I'm in the Traditional dance club, kendo club and aikido team. '''Baniti Kaze: '''Wow. So have you ever met your grandmother- Oh yeah, she's locked up in the Dark Void. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Yep and there is literally no where out. She was sealed away 16 years ago by me and my other friends. '''Mottomo Kaze: '''I think I'm in love....So do you wanna go somewhere sometime?... '(Setsuna prepares to draw her katanas. Reijī, meanwhile, has eaten the last of his rice. He gets up and heads to the kitchen, where Takumi is boiling water with a scowl on his face.) Reijī Kaze: Takumi, you need to make more rice. Takumi Kaze: Would it kill you to use honorifics once in your life? Reijī Kaze: Why should I? You're the opposite of honorable. (Takumi rolls his eyes.) Takumi Kaze: Look, just because I was born without wind powers doesn't mean I'm the worst person in the world. If anything, you- Reijī Kaze: Blah blah blah, look, just give me my freakin' rice. (Impatient, he walks over to Takumi and throws the hot water in his face causing him to scream in agony. Asura quickly rushes over to him along with Arashi.) Reijī Kaze: *scoffs* Gods, can I not get anything around here! (He storms out of the kitchen.) Reijī Kaze: Dad! Takumi won't give me my rice! Arashi Namikaze: '''Takumi! Are you okay, easy there buddy. '''Asura Raakshas: It's even worse than I thought. Babe did you bring the first aid kit? Arashi Namikaze: 'Sorry I forgot. Let's get you to the hospital. '''Asura Raakshas: '''Hopefully there's one around here. '(Takumi, trying not to cry and trying to rub the hot water out of his eyes, stumbles out of the kitchen. Everyone stares, confused.) Baniti Kaze: ...brother, the kitchen is that way. Ichiban Kaze: Are you feeling alright, Niisan? Asura Raakshas: 'Someone threw hot water in his face, we're trying to get him to the hospital. '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Oh wait! I have this. '(He fishes around in his pocket and pulls out some ointment.) Asura Raakshas: 'Oh yeah! I forgot we carried those around. '''Ichiban Kaze: '''Why? '''Arashi Namikaze: '''When you have a kid who has electrokenesis and another with pyrokenesis. You get a lot of burns. '(Arashi applies the ointment to Takumi's face and it slowly heals him.) Takumi Kaze: 'Thanks. '''Asura Raakshas: '''No probs bruh. '(Meanwhile with the Niles they're trying to stay clear of Susanoo since he killed Hebi's father.) '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Um...hey there, dad. '''Sunsanoo: '''Who are you again? '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Why did I even bother. Of course you won't remember me. Category:Fan Webisodes